The Past is Revealed
by Kotori Susayski
Summary: A new girl has moved to town and with her new foes. But what is this girl hiding? Flames not welcome. sorry that the summarys not good.
1. Chappi 1

* * *

Kotori: Okay after many revisions this fan fiction is back! Thank you Blue Diamond for being my Beta!

Bakura: You just couldn't leave it down?

Kotori: Nope. On to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer Dude: Kotori does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Anzu Tea, Bakura Y. Bakura, Ryou Bakura, Marik Y. Marik, Malik Marik, Ishizu Isis

'Thoughts' /Yami to Hikari/ Hikari to Yami

* * *

Anzu Mazaki walked down the sidewalk, on the way to Domino High. She wasn't in much of a hurry, after all, she had at least 30 minutes until school started. Anzu shifted the weight of her blue backpack from her left, to her right shoulder, just as the wind blew her brunette bangs into of her sapphire eyes. She reached up to push them away when someone bumped into her, knocking her to the ground. Anzu looked up, startled, into a pair of electric green eyes. They belonged to a girl with black hair down to her waist, who looked about 5'5".

"Oh! I am SO sorry! Are you okay?" The green-eyed girl said, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's okay." Anzu said, as the girl extended a hand to help her up. The brunette noticed that the sleeve was pink. In fact, the uniform the girl was wearing was identical to hers.

"I'm Kotori Susayki, by the way." The green-eyed girl said. "I just moved here from Egypt."

"I'm Anzu Mazaki." Anzu replied, with a slight smile, "Egypt, hm? That would explain why I haven't seen you at school before." She didn't pay too much attention to what she was saying. In fact, she was staring at Kotori's skin, which was not as dark as Malik's or Isis'. She was tanned, but it didn't look like her natural colour, plus her features were typically Japanese. As if reading the blue-eyed girl's mind, Kotori continued, "I was born in Japan, I only moved to Egypt for 2 years."

Anzu and Kotori talked on the way to school, and became friends quickly. Anzu briefly noted how nice to was to have someone to talk to. "So what class are you going to be in Kotori?" She asked, just as Kotori looked at her watch "Oh... Anzu I'll meet you at school later, cause right now I'm supposed to be talking to the principal!" Anzu didn't have to time get in a reply, before the black haired girl sprinted toward the school, which was now only a few meters away. Anzu watched her leave, before going to meet Yugi and the rest of the gang.

The bell rang and Mr. Zenigata, the class B teacher, walked in. "I'd like your attention. We have a new student joining our class today, Kotori Susayki. I expect that all you will make her feel welcome." He said. "Mr. Moto, I believe there is a seat in front of you. Please raise your hand so Ms. Susayki will know where to sit." The teacher finished. Yugi raised his hand and watched Kotori walk to the seat in front of him. She didn't look too nervous, compared to how most people seem on their first day.

Kotori looked at the teacher who was facing away from the students. Seeing as he wasn't watching, she took this chance to look around; nobody seemed to be paying much attention. Some people were talking. Others were doodling in their notebooks, reading or doing their homework. One boy with blonde hair was sleeping, while a brunette boy with odd hair was taping stuff to the blonde's back. Confused by the odd behavior, Kotori returned her attention to the teacher... who had fallen asleep on his desk. She arched an eyebrow, 'Okaaaay. So that explains why nobody's paying attention'. She went back to observing her class mates and saw a group of girls around a desk, cheering. Some boys had started a sort of mini duel tournament.

While Kotori was watching, somebody came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Anzu. "Hey Anzu... does the teacher usually fall asleep during class?" Kotori asked. It was a rather odd thing for a teacher to do after all. It wasn't like they were paid to sleep or anything.

"Only on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. On Tuesday and Thursday he storms out of the classroom saying he can't take it anymore." Anzu replied, grinning slightly. "Really?" Kotori asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yup! So anyway, do you want to meet my other friends?" Anzu said.

"Sure, why not." Kotori replied. She followed Anzu over to a group of boys. "Kotori, these are my friends. The one with the tri-colored hair is Yugi, the blonde one is Joey, and the one with brown hair is Tristen." She pointed to each of them as she said their name, before introducing her new friend. " Guys, this is Kotori. She's moved here from Egypt. Isn't that cool?" Anzu finished. The guys greeted her in turn.

"So, is a Duel monster a popular game here?" Kotori asked, as a way of making conversation.

"Yeah, mostly among the guys though." Yugi replied, a little quietly. He did tend to be slightly shy around newcomers.

"Oh... I see." Said Kotori, though she was still a little confused. "But what's with all the girls over there, then??" Kotori asked, pointing toward Duke's desk.

The group chuckled and Joey even went as far as to roll his eyes. "I'll tell you later Kotori." Anzu replied, always the polite one, though she seemed to be fighting the urge to roll her eyes too. The cheering girls must be a common source of annoyance. Or maybe it was what they were cheering about that was annoying.

"Okay." Kotori said, figuring the information wasn't too important.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the classroom, as boy with pale hair watched the newcomer, through dark eyes. "I see there is another item in the classroom that does not belong to the pharaoh or me... How interesting." Bakura mused.

* * *

Me: Not much of cliffhanger...oh well. Mokuba you know what to do!

Mokuba: (gives puppy dog eyes) Please review!!


	2. Science Bites!

Me: Thanks for the reviews everybody, here's the next chapter!  
Disclaimer Dude: Kotori doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Anzu -Tea Bakura- Y. Bakura Ryou- Bakura Marik -Y. Marik Malik -Marik , Ishizu- Isis  
'Thoughts' /Yami to Hikari/ Hikari to Yami

* * *

"I see you have emerged from my brother's ring yet again." Someone said softly. Bakura turned to face the speaker. It was a girl, who had sapphire eyes and elbow length silvery-white hair. Her name, Mira Bakura. "Well whom does it belong to?" Asked the azure eyed girl, patiently. However, Bakura completely ignored his light half's sister.  
Mira let out a sigh, "Even if you don't tell me, I can just read your mind instead." A gold pendant glowed from beneath her blazer. The girl's brow creased, 'Another Millennium Item? But how? The ancient scriptures only told of an eighth item, made to keep watch on the spirits of the items. My item...'  
  
"So Kotori do you know whose supposed to show to your classes?" asked Yugi, good naturedly.  
"Actually, I'm supposed to find out after class. The teacher was supposed to choose someone." Replied Kotori, "So, he's going to wake up soon, right?"  
"Actually, when the bell rings, he'll wake up. He always does." Replied Anzu  
"This school is very... interesting." Kotori said, chosing her words carefully.  
"You should see the gym teacher. He's boring, he just tells stories. It's all he EVER does." Tristen said.  
Right after that the bell went off and Mr. Zenigata woke up. He yelled something along the lines of "AAAAH! EVIL ZOMBIE SQUIRELLS!!!" before composing himself and saying "Everybody is dismissed except Anzu and Kotori."  
The pair quickly walked up to the teacher's desk. "Anzu would you please show Kotori around the school?"  
"Yes, Mr. Zenigata." Anzu said, glad she wasn't in trouble for any reason, "But I'll need a pass."  
"Yes, of course!" He replied, handing one over. Anzu took it and she and Kotori walked out of the classroom. "So, let me see your schedule!" Anzu exclaimed, happy to help her new friend. Kotori handed Anzu a highlighted schedule. "Well next you have science with Ms. Monoke and me!" Anzu said after a moment. "Actually you and I have all our classes together! Talk about luck."  
"That's awesome Anzu! By the way, thanks for helping me around." Kotori said, to the auburn haired girl.  
"No, problem!" Anzu replied and smiled at Kotori. Kotori looked at Anzu and returned the smile, shyly.  
Both girls got to the classroom right before the bell rang. A woman with short blonde hair and glasses walked up to the girls.  
"Miss Mazaki, the bell just rang and you should be in your seat. I will let you off a warning, but next time you will have a detention with me after school." The women said with an icy tone.  
"Sorry, Monoke-sensei. It won't happen again" Anzu said, staring at the floor. She looked upset. After all, she wasn't used to being told off.  
"Good. Now go to your seat Ms. Mazaki." Ms. Monoke said, her tone still icy. She adjusted her glasses, peering from behind them with her blue eyes, as Anzu walked to her seat. Then she turned to Kotori. "I suppose your Ms. Susayki?" Ms. Monoke asked. Kotori nodded slowly; she already didn't like the teacher. She could have at least asked if Anzu had a reason for being late. "Go stand in front of my desk and I will introduce you." The teacher commanded. Kotori walked over to Ms. Monoke's desk and stood facing the class. Of course, she gave the same little speech that Mr. Zenigata had done. "Ms. Susayki, I believe that there is a seat next to Mr. Kaiba." The teacher said.  
'What! The owner of the Kaiba Corporation goes to school here!'  
"Mr. Kaiba, please raise your hand so that Ms. Susayki will know where to sit" The teacher's voice interrupted Kotori's shocked thoughts. The raven haired girl's eyes scanned the room for the raised hand, but couldn't see one.  
"Mr. Kaiba, I said 'Please raise your hand'!" The teacher repeated, with an edge of annoyance in her voice. Slowly, a brunette boy raised his hand, looking bored and agitated. Kotori walked to her seat and sat down next to him.

* * *

Me: Not much of a cliff hanger, sorry! Oh and thank you Blue Diamond for being and awesome beta! Well R&R. 


	3. Science Bites! Part 2

Me: Okay here's chapter number 3. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

The teacher immediately began to lecture the class about what happens when you mix certain types of chemicals together. Kotori sighed and pulled out a little, blue book from her bag and began to diligently take notes. Ms. Monoke would turn around every few minutes, to see if everybody was writing. However, eventually Kotori let her mind wander since she had already been taught this in Egypt. She began looking around the classroom; the other occupants were all busily taking notes, aside for a few students who were passing notes to one another. She returned her attention to lesson hoping that Ms. Monoke hadn't seen her.  
As she looked back, she noticed a pale, blonde, blue-eyed boy entered the classroom, from the corner of her eye. The teacher turned away from the lesson to address the lesson. Most of the students took this as a sign that they could start talking and murmuring could be heard through out the classroom.  
"Mr. Azuma you are fifteen minutes late. Do you have an excuse, or will you be joining me in detention?" Ms. Monoke asked crisply. The blonde boy rummaged through his pocket and handed her a pass. She scrutinized it, almost with the intensity of a scientist staring at organisms under a microscope, before she turned back to the boy. " I see. Now go to your seat, Mr. Azuma."  
The blonde walked slowly to the empty seat, next to Kotori, and sat down. He stared at the teacher with a bored look. Ms. Monoke turned back to the lesson. Kotori looked at the boy out of the corner of her eye, noticing that his uniform had been dyed black. She looked back to the teacher who decided with two minutes left of class that she should give as much homework as possible. Kotori sighed and quickly wrote down the tons upon tons of pages.

"Are you ready to go?" Anzu asked, after popping out of nowhere.  
"What? Yeah." Kotori said, but gave the brunette a confused looked. "What class do we have next?" She asked.  
"Um... We have Social Studies next." Anzu said, after a second.  
"Let's go then." The raven-haired girl replied. Then after a second, "Wait! Is their anything wrong with the Social Studies teacher?" She asked quickly.  
"No, no, he's perfectly normal." Anzu assured her, laughing a little.  
"Well, okay! Now, let's go!" Kotori exclaimed, with a slight relieved tone in her voice.

After the teenage girls had finished their class it was time for lunch. Anzu showed Kotori to where the lunchroom was. It was quite warm outside, but not overly hot so, naturally, they decided to eat there.  
"...So does any of the food bounce?" Kotori asked.  
"Bounce?" Anzu replied, confused beyond belief.  
"At my old school the cafeteria food bounced, moved or made really sick noises." Kotori explained quickly, not wanting Anzu to think she was strange.  
"Ew..." Anzu commented, making a disgusted face, "Nope, none of the food here does any of that. I mean... bouncing sushi? That would be so weird.".  
"Good." Kotori said, with a smile. They found Yuugi and the rest of the gang and Anzu sat down with them. Kotori sat next to Anzu.  
"So how's your first day here?" Yugi asked her, quietly.  
Kotori smiled and replied, "It is going great. Thank you for asking."  
"So, what did you do in Egypt? What was it like?" Anzu asked hoping to get a conversation started. Egypt sounded fascinating and she wanted to hear about it.  
Kotori appeared to think for a moment, "Oh you know, finding old tombs and getting cursed by mummies, the usual." Kotori said, with a smile. "Actually just normal stuff, but I did learn how to read and write hieroglyphics."  
"That sounds awesome!" Joey exclaimed.  
"Yeah it was pretty neat. Not that many Egyptians know how to read hieroglyphics either." Kotori replied. "So, what do you guys do for fun? Besides playing Duel Monsters."  
"Well we usually just hang out at Yugi's game store." Anzu said.  
"That sounds neat!" Kotori exclaimed, "Your own game store?"  
Yuugi nodded, "Yeah, my Grandfather runs it." He said.

After lunch, the day seemed to go by quickly for everybody, and before they knew it school was over. Kotori grabbed her stuff and went to Anzu's locker.  
"Hey Kotori what's up?" Anzu asked.  
"Nothing much, I just wanted to thank you for showing me around, that's all." Kotori said.  
"No problem! I'll see you tomorrow then?" Anzu questioned.  
The green-eyed girl nodded. "Okay, tomorrow then. Bye." Kotori said, before walking off.

* * *

Me: Sorry this wasn't that interesting just wait till the next chapter.


End file.
